Take A Seat
by LinaDanielle
Summary: [Emison Smut] The girls take a bus ride together, but there aren't enough seats. Ali decides to stand but later has a better idead, find out what happens when Ali decides to lap up with Emily on this intense bus ride.


Take a Seat

**AN: If you're keeping up with me and my "schedule" you'd know that this is out of my order for uploads but I liked this prompt and I had some down time PLUS I knew I could write this relatively quickly, so here it is, a one-shot, suggesting in a review from my last upload.**

_Prompt: (I modified it a little bit) All the girls are in a bus but there's only 4 seats left so Ali chooses to stand. Hanna offers Ali to sit on her lap but Ali gets another idea. She says she would rather sit on Em's lap because her legs are stronger. (Fetus Emison smut from there)_

"Ugh remind me again why we're going to Brentwood?" Hanna groaned as she walked back and forth on the sidewalk, her stomach making slight grumbling noises.

Ali rolled her eyes and stood from the bench, "Hanna, come on, we all agreed we needed to do something different, plus we could all us a new wardrobe."

Spencer huffed, "I'm not spending any more money on new clothes."

"Why Spence, it's not like you can't afford it." Aria quipped, her nose in a book she picked up at the local used book store.

"Haha, Ar, we can all afford it, I just want to be a little more conservative on how I spend my money, college is coming up soon."

Hanna and Ali both laughed, the two of them sharing a similar view about college. "Spencer," Ali started, "college is years from now, stop worrying."

"Whatever Ali, but you won't be arguing with me when I'm right."

Ali simply smirked and looked both ways, waiting for the bus to come. She turned back around and looked at her friends sitting on the bench, waiting. She shouldn't have, but she stared at one person in particular.

"Well, you've been awfully quiet Em, what do you think?"

Em whipped her head up, surprised that Ali was acknowledging her. She hated the way her stomach twisted and butterflies fluttered in her stomach when she was around Ali. She nervously fiddled with her fingers in her hand and chewed on the bottom of her lip.

"Uh, about what?"

Ali rolled her eyes, "where do you go in your head when you're not here?" Ali laughed playfully and Em's cheeks got a bright shade of red.

"Em, I'm only joking, I was just asking about what you thought, who's going to be right?"

Emily looked up, still not daring to meet Ali's eyes and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess you both are."

Spencer turned to Em, "okay stop being so nice and pick a side.

Emily hated when she had to choose to do anything between her friends, she'd much rather have it so they were both right. She would've liked it that way but her insides were telling her to agree with Ali 100% even if she was wrong.

"Uhh," Emily was about to be betrayed by her own mouth when Hanna sighed loudly, "Oh my gosh, finally! The stupid city bus is here guys."

Emily's shoulders slumped and she sighed with relief, saved by the…bus.

She got up and when she did she looked up in the exact moment that Alison was staring down at her. She gulped and once blue met brown, she couldn't tear her gaze away, and for the first time Ali couldn't either.

Ali stood transfixed in the way Em's soft brown eyes seemed to swallow hers, take them in and hold her there. Alison tried to shake the nervous way her stomach was knotting within her and she couldn't. She couldn't any more. Ever since the library, Ali had been thinking about Emily. She knew they were friends, best friends, but she also knew that to be more than friends with a girl, with Emily was wrong, wasn't it?

Ali was told, raised, and she thought to her very core of her being that loving Em the way Em obviously loved her was wrong but if it was wrong, then why did everything about Em seem so right? Why was the way their lips melded perfectly so right? Why did it feel right when Ali kissed her back? Why was Ali suddenly obsessed with sneaking her own glances at Em in class? Why was Ali staring hungrily at Emily's lips right now, wanting her more than she has before?

The bus pulled up to the sidewalk and suddenly both girls were pulled back into reality as the hydraulics in the door were put into action and the loud hissing of the pressure being released sounded loudly. The doors opened and one by one the girls climbed in walking until they found some seats.

Climbing the stairs behind Ali gave Em a perfect view of her legs peeking out from under a skirt, ending with her feet strapped in heels. Em felt inadequate in her own jean shorts and t-shirt. Little did she know Ali loved when Em dressed like that: like herself, and not anyone else.

"Uh, we might have to play rock, paper, scissors guys, there's only 4 seats left." Hanna called as she sat down promptly, taking her seat before anyone else could.

The remaining girls looked around and soon it turned into musical chairs. Aria squeezed in beside Hanna and Spencer sat across from them between two burly older men. Emily gulped when she realized it was just her and Ali left and the last seat was right beside her. Em stayed standing and like many times before, she put Ali before her self.

"Uh, Ali, you can sit, I don't mind standing." Em waited for Ali to brush past her and take the seat, but Ali didn't move either, her eyes taking in Em's long tan legs, lean and tone from swimming and soon a heat started to build in the pit of her stomach. It was the same heat that formed when she thought about Emily's lips. That heat only meant one thing. Ali smirked and shook her head.

"Your shorts are longer than my skirt, I don't want to sit on that bench, plus Brentwood isn't that far. Sit, Em." It wasn't a question and Em sat down in a matter of seconds. Placing her hands in her lap to keep the intense gaze off of her face. Although having Ali stare at her anywhere else was still as distracting.

The bus lurched forward and Ali's body swayed, Em reached a hand out instinctively to catch her. Her hand landed low on her waist and the way she gripped Ali, her shirt had ridden up her body, exposing a fraction of the smooth white skin hidden beneath. Both girls gasped and Ali managed to stand straight again, gripping the railing above Em's seat, facing her, her body leaning incredibly close as the bus swayed her body.

Emily gulped and put her hand down, back in her lap, chewing her lip again only not from nerves. Ali was standing above her, her legs only a foot away, her waist eye-level and when Em stole a glance up, Ali was smirking down at her; the look on her face was sinful. Emily swallowed and stared at her knees, clenched together, trying to distract her mind. The bus hit a pot-hole and Ali swayed again, this time taking a stumbling step back without Em to catch her.

"Ali, I'm not gonna give up my seat, but if you want, you can sit on my lap?" Hanna called from a few rows back.

Ali smiled, a better idea coming to mind. "Thanks Han, but I'm sure I would need to sit on legs a bit more sturdy?"

Hanna scrunched her eyebrows, "Spencer?"

Spencer whipped her head up from the conversation she and Aria were having about the book in the little brunette's hand, "What?"

Ali laughed, "no Han, that's bone, I need muscle."

Spencer feigned being hurt, "I am sturdy too, I play field hockey."

Ali rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm out anyways because I'm short right?" Aria laughed, not waiting for yet another short joke.

"No, I just don't want to hear about that book start to end for the entirety of this bus ride."

Emily gulped, listening as Ali picked her friends off the 'where to sit' list one by one, leaving her last.

Ali turned on her heels and flashed a smile, "looks like you're the lucky winner Em, may I?"

Emily gulped and inwardly smiled, _lucky winner was right._ "Yeah," she managed without stuttering, "take a seat," she said with more confidence.

Ali slid in front of Em, her backside to Em's face and she slowly lifted her skirt, slightly, giving Em a small sneak peak of lie underneath. Emily told herself to look away but it was like Ali was inviting her to look. Had Ali felt something in the library? Had she let it keep her up at night like it did Em?

Ali started bending her knees to sit and when her skin came into contact with the bare skin of Emily's legs, she bit her lip, glad that she was sitting a few rows ahead of the others, they not being able to see the way she bit her lip and shut her eyes.

Then Ali plopped herself down and Emily gasped, feeling as Ali sat herself so one of Em's legs was right between her own and Emily could feel the unmistakable heat radiating from between Ali's legs. Hot and wet, her underwear feeling soaked. Ali smirked, feeling the way Emily's strong leg tensed and relaxed beneath her. Ali shifted, for no reason other than to give Em a better idea of how hot she was.

Em didn't know what to do with her hands so she daringly slid them to rest around Ali's waist, holding her a bit closer to her body. Ali turned sideways, her back towards the middle of the isle where others were standing; her back now blocking the others from seeing any other than her and Em's back.

Em could still feel Ali and her own body was getting hot. She pulled her jacket off from around her waist and tried to set it someplace else when Ali turned her head, "here, let me." Ali took Em's jacket from her and placed it over her own legs, even though she wasn't cold.

Ali smirked, feeling the hot breath of the girl behind her coming hard and heavy across her back.

"Em, are you okay?" There was more behind her voice than concern. Em knew Ali knew what was Em was feeling on her legs.

"Y-y-yeah, Ali, I'm fine, I was just hot."

Ali leaned in towards Em ear and placed her hand gingerly on Em's arm. "Correction Emily, yeah, I knew you're fine, but you weren't just hot, you _always _are." Ali flicked her tongue across Emily's earlobe at the last second and Em raised her lips up slightly in response to Ali's touch.

Em closed her eyes and clamped her mouth shut when she released a quiet moan. Ali smirked.

"Em, I bet you want to know."

Emily could hardly breathe, let alone speak, but she managed anyway, "know what?"

"Why I'm so…' Ali trailed, knowing that Em was probably more turned on than she was. The placement of where they were sitting at the way Ali was on Em's lap allowed her to open her legs slightly. Em's left hand moved to the small of Ali's back and it itched to slip under the hem of her shirt and run its way along the smooth skin there. Emily's right hand was pinned between the window and her body and she needed it to stay that way. There was clear path between that hand and the front of Ali's skirt and if Ali kept egging her on, Em couldn't promise that she wouldn't be tempted to explore underneath that pretty fabric.

Em didn't want to hear what Ali was about to say, she didn't want to be right. If she was, then this ride would feel a whole lot longer. Yet she asked. "What?"

Ali turned around; making sure no one was looking. Hanna was sleeping in the very back, Spencer and Aria had their heads in a book, noses swallowed by whatever alluring story was printed on the pages, and everyone else was too busy looking down at the phone in their hands to even notice them. Ali flashed a devilish grin at Em and rolled her hips, slowly, slightly, barely moving at all, but just applying more pressure and she rocked her lips over Em's legs. She leaned forward again and blew lightly in Em's ear, "don't you want to know? If I've been thinking about that kiss in the library? If I've been thinking about you? If I want you? Emily, don't you want to know why I'm so wet right now?"

_Holy shit._ Em couldn't believe her ears; she also strained to hear because her heart was beating so fast, the blood rushing in her ears sounded like a roar. She was intoxicated by Alison's scent, the distinct aroma that Em could only associate with this blonde; that even after she left the room, it lingered, making Em miss it, miss her.

Em closed her heavy lids and in a breathy whisper she answered, "yes." She must've sounded so desperate but Ali thought the low rasp was hot, it sent another fresh wave of heat pooling between her legs and the tops of Em's thighs.

Ali smiled, her mouth still close to Em's ear, "you."

Em could've laughed, she didn't believe it, was she in a dream?

Ali read Em's expression as clear as day, "yes, you heard me right. I've been thinking about our kiss, about you and you did this to me." Ali grabbed Em's right hand and guided it under the jacket. She placed it over her own knee and moved it up and up, Em not daring to stop where any of this was going. The thrill of being in public and a just the exhilaration that Ali always gave her was addicting and Em needed more. As Ali pushed her hand higher, Em dug her nails down, scraping Ali's skin so hard and then feather-like, the blonde became light-headed from holding her breath.

Ali and Em's combined hands reached the hem of Ali's skirt and slipped under, moving slowly still until Ali allowed Em's fingers to play with the waist band of her panties. Ali wanted Em so bad, right there and then. Ali moved her hand on top of Emily's again and wasted no time moving it to aggressively cup her center, hot and dripping in the palm of Emily's hand.

Em's eyes widened in shock and Ali was the one to moan. After catching her breath for a moment, her mint breath was again by Em's ear, "Em, I want you."

Emily smirked and felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes questioning Ali, waiting for clarification that wasn't even needed.]

Ali groaned, knowing that Em wanted her to be crystal clear. "Em, I want you, right now, I want you to touch me, I want to feel you inside me. NOW." Ali growled and Em felt her stomach contract and then release the fluid desire that spread throughout her body, pooling in her own panties.

Ali demanding her was so hot, so sexy Em was nervous. It was like she never imagined this 100 times before already, _but in a bus?_ It didn't matter if they were in hell, Em would always want Ali.

Ali put her hand on Em's wrist and pushed her forward, "We'll be there soon, I need to come before we get off this bus."

Emily gulped again, not really sure how to handle how forward Ali was being. Em moved her hand so that her finger trailed the length of Ali's core, over her underwear. Ali's body shivered but it still wasn't enough.

"More."

Em ran her finger up and down again, applying more pressure, Ali's grip on her wrist getting tighter.

"More." Ali sounded desperate this time, her voice soft and sultry.

Em circled her fingers this time and used her thumb to press against Ali's clit; swollen and hard.

Em couldn't believe that any of this was actually happening.

"Em, _I need you to fuck me."_ That lit a fire in Em's core. If only they were in their bedroom, Emily would gladly do what Ali asked against any horizontal or vertical surface until she couldn't even remember her own name.

Ali moved her panties to the side and Em trailed her hand up, finding her dripping and even hotter. She sucked in a breath, "damn, Ali."

"I've been wanting this - you- for a long time."

Then without warning, Em pushed a single long finger inside Ali's glistening folds. Ali would've screamed out but she knew getting caught meant the fun would be over. And as much as she knew she could handle if that happened, she didn't want that for Em.

Em wiggled her finger, pushing deeper and Ali whispered so only she would hear, "God, yes, more Em."

Em smirked, triumphantly and added a second finger, fighting Ali's tight constricting walls until they unclenched around her fingers and let Em thrust deeper and fuller, trying not to rock Ali's body too hard, or hard enough to throw her off her lap. Ali kept her eyes down, watching the fabric of Em's jacket move in correlation with the way she was being entered over and over again, in a steady constant rhythm; low and hard and deep. Em had her lip locked between teeth, hard enough to draw blood and Ali reached her left hand across her body to rub her thumb across it, "not to hard baby, then I won't be able to kiss this one later."

Em's heart skipped a beat at the image of doing this again with Ali, this time with their lips melded together. Em picked up the pace and Ali's walls tightened, her breath quickening, "Em, I want to be sore when I get off this bus, make it happen." Ali had to concentrate on every word and Em did her best to make that happen. She thrust harder, pushing deeper until her knuckles brushed Ali's sensitive flesh, her fingers hitting a rough spot in the back of her walls that made Ali's body a little.

"Oh God Em, right there. Do that again." Emily pulled her fingers out, coated thickly in Ali's hot juices and then Em slowly eased her fingers back, this time a third finger, stretching Ali more than Ali could have anticipated._ She was sure she was going to be sore after this._ The muscles in her legs twitched and Em pushed deeper, going slowly, reveling in the feel of her fingers disappearing with Ali's glorious pussy the more she pushed. Ali was biting her lip, she eyes closed shut, her body hidden behind Em's from the view of the others.

Ali's hand went back to Em's wrist and her nails dug hard enough in the flesh to form red crescents. She helped Em enter her again and again, hitting that G-spot with more force than one hand alone could accomplish. Her juices started to slip from her and down the sides of her inner thighs, finding their final resting spot atop Em's thighs. Emily felt this and knew Ali was close. Em starting pumping in and out of Ali slowly, sometimes curling her fingers, sometimes staying inside longer to feel Ali's pulsing around her fingers. Em smirked when she noticed how erratic Ali's breathing was, her own core dampening her panties further. Ali moaned again when she felt Em push her thumb into her swollen clit, rotating in circles over and around the sensitized bundle of nerves, heightening the intense pleasure she was feeling.

"Em, I'm-I'm…"

"You're close." Emily being able to complete Ali's sentence for the first time.

Ali simply nodded, "Finish me Emily."

Em pulled most of the way out and just as she was going to enter Ali with the force of a sexual goddess, the bus hit another pothole and Ali's body bounced off of Em's lap, bringing brought down by the force of gravity instead over Em's hands, landing around her harder than her body could withstand. Em's fingers pressed roughly over Ali's g-spot, her walls stretched hard and fast, Em's thumb against her clit and her entire palm cupping her sex. Em's wrist was cramping but she ignored it when Ali pushed her nails hard enough in her skin to draw blood and began the most intense orgasm she had had since…ever. Em let Ali ride the waves of her orgasm out, coming over her fingers, her hand, her leg in one long silenced moan, eyes shut, lip bitten, legs clamped shut around Em's arm and her head tilted ever so slightly.

Ali felt her stomach clench so tight that the release felt like it sucked all the energy from her body. Soon she slumped against Em's chest and she winced when Emily pulled out of her, missing the feeling of being deeply filled. She sighed and leaned her lips up, not caring if anyone seen, "I love you Emily Fields, don't ever doubt that."

Em smiled, but before she could respond, Ali's eyes shut in a short lived nap. Em wrapped her arms around Alison and pulled their bodies closer, whispering the tufts of golden blonde hair, "I love you too Alison DiLaurentis."

About 10 minutes after, the bus came to a stop and most of the people on it emptied and spilled onto the streets. Em could smell the strawberry shampoo in Ali's hair; she could feel their hearts beating together against her chest and she didn't want to move.

"Hey Em, Ali fell asleep? Want me to help you wake her up?" Spencer stood above them, reaching to tap Ali's shoulder.

Em almost shouted "no." Getting weird looks from her friends, Em recovered. "Sometimes she freaks when she wakes up, especially if it's not in her bed, I'll wake her up, you guys go, we're coming right now."

Hanna squeezed past Aria and Spencer, "okay sounds good, because I've been holding my pee since we left."

The other two laughed and the three of them made their way through the bus.

Ali lifted her head and blinked several times before meeting Em's eyes, greeting her with a sleepy smile.

"Hey, Ali, you sleep okay?"

Ali smirked sitting up, "yeah, I did, you're really comfy."

"Haha thanks."

"Wow I knocked out fast."

"Yeah, it was a bit longer of a ride than you thought."

Ali raised her eyebrow, "no, it was that world-shattering orgasm you gave me."

Em's cheeks burned red and Ali lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "Emily, I regret nothing okay? That was amazing."

Emily just smiled with the realization that Ali wasn't going to push her away. The 'It-Girl' wanted her and there was no way Em was going to let her get away.

"Yeah, was it?" Em smiled, playing along.

Ali rolled her eyes, "yes it was, and it wasn't the last, I can't wait to get you home tonight in my bed."

Emily gulped. Was this really going to happen? The two of them, friends, _together?_

Ali placed her hands on her Em's shoulders, "hey I know what you're thinking, and we'll figure it out okay? Then we'll tell the girls. I want this Em, I'm willing to do the work."

Em smiled, "good, I've been waiting." It surprised herself that she was being so bold, but it was true.

The girls got up and Em had to tie the jacket around her waist around.

Em walked ahead of Ali and turned when she didn't hear Ali's heels clicking behind her.

"What?"

Ali stuck her hip out. "Em," she groaned, "I don't think you know how good you are?"

Confusion settled and Ali bent her finger, beckoning Em to come to her. Emily leaned her ear in towards Ali mouth as instructed.

"Em, I'm sore."

Em laughed, "Oh, oh, okay, I- uh – I forgot."

"So I was forgettable?"

"No, not what I meant."

"Uh, huh, just wait until it's me between your legs, we'll see what you manage to remember after I'm done."

"Is that a threat?"

"No baby, that's a promise." Ali winked and Em's stomach had butterflies again. The heat from earlier returning to her body.

The girls got off the bus, Ali the help of Em, wobbly only slightly down the stairs. The others came back from using the restroom at a small shop.

Hanna looked up, "what happening to you," she asked Alison.

Ali and Em looked between each other nervously. Em cleared her throat, "uh, motion sickness you know? Like how you get car sick sometimes?"

"Ohhh yeah."

Spencer reached into her purse and gave Ali a pill, "here, this will help, it was probably from that '_nap'_ right?"

Ali took the pill from Spencer and when they started walking towards the clothing store, Ali stayed a few paces behind with Em, "Em do you think Spence knows?"

Em shrugged, "What doesn't Spencer know?"

Ali laughed and intertwined her fingers with Em's, "you know what?"

Em looked down at their hands, "what?"

Ali smiled, "let everyone know."

Em was confused but then Ali called out, "Hey girls!" and as they turned around Ali pushed up on her tiptoes and wrapped her hands in Emily's hair, bring their faces in for one long passionate kiss that said it all.

Ali pulled away when they were both breathless, eyes so focused on each other they didn't even get to see their friends' reactions.

Em's eyes were full of admiration and love and it was reciprocated in Ali's blue gaze. Ali turned and dragged Em forward, "there, now they know, and so do you. You're mine Em."

Em kept her eyes on Ali's face, her smile brighter than the sun hanging above them.

_And I'm yours Ali, I always have been._

_**AN: Well, the person who gave this prompt wanted a happy ending, I hope I've succeeded? It was another one of my "smush" stories (SMUT plus romantic mush lol) but tell me what you think? Anything you want me to add to my list? Feedback is appreciated! Thank you all for reading! Leave a review and I'll be back this weekend!**_

_**Lina**_


End file.
